


Bad Bad Wolves

by TeazNTisanes



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Oneshot, bad bad wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeazNTisanes/pseuds/TeazNTisanes
Summary: For Big Bad Wolves, Rose Tyler and Remus Lupin certainly aren't very scary.What if Rose and Remus met in a bar?Two wolves meet in a bar...and one gets picked up by a Doctor!





	Bad Bad Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There is implied mention of war, character death, and character regeneration.
> 
> For the most part, this is a light-hearted fluff piece. My muse tugged on my sleeve and dropped it in my lap.

"But, you aren't very, well, scary," Rose protested. The man in front of her was well worn. Similar to his robes, he looked like he'd been patched up a few times and he had earned some creases. Rose was fascinated.

"You aren't very futuristic. Seems that we are even," Remus shot back. The slim blonde woman had wandered into a more remote wizarding pub. At first glance, she did not look like a Muggle. Her clothes were as much a mismatch of different dated styles as the other patrons. However, when she had wrinkled her brow at the menu she was offered, he had picked up his tankard of Butterbeer and joined her table. Even though Voldemort had been done in at the cost of his good friends' lives, that didn't mean there weren't still dangerous purists floating about. Rose had made an attempt at nonchalantly asking the date. He had jokingly asked if she was a time traveler. She had been flabbergasted and he'd nearly swallowed his tongue. A few firewhiskies into their mutual acquaintance and several secrets had been spilled.

"There now," Rose tossed a conciliatory arm around his shoulders, "no one would ever call the royal family monstrous now would they?" At this, Remus spat butterbeer onto the back of the hag sitting at the next table. After many muttered apologies and Rose laughing so hard she cried, the hag eventually stopped threatening them and left in a huff. 

"We got the name from a wizarding story of great heroes, sort of similar to Robin Hood. They weren't pirates. Merlin's beard, the closest we had to an ocean was the Great Lake. It was certainly not salty and I'd like to see you try to pirate Merfolk," Remus was defending to Rose. She was snorting at this point and he was getting the feeling she'd been having him on. 

"Well whatever you say, I think you all were probably up to a lot of good. Laughter is no small thing when you are smothered in a great darkness," suddenly Rose's tone had gone soft and sad, "I used to know a man who could laugh at just about anything. He would have liked you."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Remus told her sincerely. He knew all too well what that felt like.

"I didn't lose him. He just lost himself. He never left me, he just left all the things he used to be and rather abruptly had a change in personality. I still love him, but sometimes you can miss the person someone used to be while simultaneously appreciating the person they have become," Rose was matter of fact. 

The door to the pub slammed open and a whirlwind of a short and sharply dressed man stormed up to their table. He lifted Rose by her armpits and spun her, shrieking in delight while he grinned, uncaring of the stares of the other patrons. 

"Rose Tyler! What have I told you about wandering off! You are lucky I overshot by a few years or you'd be in much direr straights!" the man scolded Remus' drinking companion after he set her down. Remus wasn't fooled though, the man was eyeing her sharply, checking for any injuries. 

"Doctor, I'd like you to meet Remus. He's a werewolf and a wizard. Think he's related to the Queen?" Rose asked. Remus flinched, hoping none of the other patrons overheard, but thankfully Rose had pitched her voice much quieter. 

"Well not in the familial sense, but perhaps by blood!" the Doctor responded, "Time to go Rose, the TARDIS isn't liking this particular stop and I don't want to risk lingering."

**Author's Note:**

> Who's your favorite wolf?


End file.
